


Summer HC’s

by queerest_avenger



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, polyam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: There’s no better way to beat the Michigan heat than with your boyfriends.





	Summer HC’s

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was going to add my specific pronouns but, I felt it’d be confusing if I kept alternating between she/he.

• Connor wears floral dress shirts and shorts (maybe the occasional crop top)  
• The boys are all ways sporting cute sunglasses even if they don’t need them  
• Thirium popsicles  
• Connor likes wearing baseball caps  
• Connor gets overheated pretty easily  
• Becomes a little irritable  
• Nines finds it a little amusing because he doesn’t overheat as easily as his older brother  
• He still wears darker colours  
• Just looking at him makes you hotter  
• I mean you wear dark clothing during the winter and fall, but you couldn’t take the heat  
• Take your boys swimming!  
• Both are waterproof  
• It helps Con cool off  
• He really enjoys swimming  
• Nines doesn’t really care for swimming  
• You and Connor will be out a little further, the sun beating down on you while Nines sits on the towel you had laid out for him  
• He might dip his toes in the water  
• He understands humans need this from time to time so he doesn’t complain  
• Connor on the other hand  
• Poor baby  
• You tend to complain if the heat gets too much, but the eldest gets pretty whiny  
• You don’t blame him though  
• If you feel self-conscious about what you’re wearing;Con and Nines will reassure that you look beautiful/handsome, or both  
• Seeing both of your boyfriends shirtless in swim trunks gets you very flustered  
• You’re really red in the face  
• They notice you staring  
• Connor and Nines tease you about it the rest of the day  
• It’s hard not to be affectionate with Connor and Nines  
• It’s just too hot to get touchy  
• So you settle for kisses  
• Forehead kisses, anywhere on the face, hand kisses, finger kisses, neck kisses  
• Lots of pictures  
• Most of them are of the boys or all three of you  
• Walks on the beach  
• You’re walking side by side with them, your arm looped with Connor’s and Nines has his hand on the small of your back  
• You’re just in your bathing suit top and shorts, carrying your Converse in your other hand  
• Piggyback rides  
• They each take turns carrying you  
• Connor threw you over his shoulder  
• Smacking him and cussing him out doesn’t do you any good  
• “Con, let me go, you fucking asshole!”  
• “Niiines, help me!”  
• Both of them find it amusing  
• He finally sets you down after they made their way back to where your towels were set up  
• You’re panting as you glare at them  
• “I fucking hate both of you!” you point your finger at the androids  
• They can’t help but laugh  
• You’re so tiny  
• You can’t stay mad at them for long  
• You all leave because you got sunburnt and you’re pretty worn out from swimming  
• The three of you get ice cream on the way back  
• Sticky mouth kisses  
• You definitely make visiting the beach a regular occurrence


End file.
